The number of unsatisfied checks (USCs) refers to the number of parity-check equations that are not satisfied during a decoding process. Currently, the number of USCs in each decoder iteration is commonly used as an estimation of the number of error symbols, which may be used to calculate the symbol error rate. Knowing the symbol error rate of each sector in the queuing system can help allocating resource more efficiently, improving sector failure rate (SFR) performance, and also reducing power consumptions.
However, the number of USCs does not reflect the number of symbol errors in some cases. Therein lies the need to provide a method and system for symbol error rate estimation and sector quality measurement without the aforementioned shortcomings.